Love Makes the Ride Worthwhile
by rowanceleste
Summary: Set at the beginning of sophomore year at Hearst. A new year can mean new beginnings. Its never over when you love like they do and they're finally doing it right.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:****Love Makes the Ride Worthwhile**  
**Author:** rowanceleste  
**Pairing/Character:** (Logan/Veronica, mentions of Logan/Parker and Veronica/Piz, ensemble)  
**Rating:**PG  
**Summary:** Set at the beginning of sophomore year at Hearst. A new year can mean new beginnings.

**Spoilers/Warnings:** Spoilers up to 3x21 The Bitch is Back. Needless to say, just because Veronica was at Quantico and Logan wasn't, it doesn't mean they were out of touch. Did you really think that look meant anything other than it could _never_be over between them?

**Author's Note:** You should know me by now if you've read my fic. If you're looking for Logan/Veronica to end up with anyone, but each other…keep looking because you won't find that in my fic! This is my lj comm"**vmsanta**" present for the lovely lj user: **"freezing82**" . I hope you had a Merry Christmas and this will be the start of your wonderful New Year! Skimmed by the lovely lj user: **"inthevast**", although I didn't have time for a full beta. All mistakes are mine.

**Franklin P. Jones:**_"Love doesn't make the world go 'round; love is what makes the ride worthwhile."_

"So have you had that 'awkward encounter' yet?" Logan asks as he reaches over Veronica's shoulder to grab a French fry before dropping down into the seat next to her.

"Do you mean _this_ awkward encounter or were you referring to something else?" Unable to suppress her smirk, she pushes her basket of fries towards Logan. She eyes his faint tan and grabs a French fry for herself. "For some reason, I didn't think you and Dick would be back today."

A look of mock hurt crosses Logan's face. "You wound me, Mars. Did you really think Dick or I would miss the first day of fall semester at this fine institute of higher learning?"

Holding up her hands as if balancing a scale, she shrugs. "I don't know. An extra day of sun and surfing versus coming back today, when your classes don't even start until tomorrow? Call me crazy, but I thought surfing would win out." Smiling, she continues to stare at him, absorbing his carefree, relaxed posture before he quirks an eyebrow at her.

"Do I have ketchup on my face or something?" Wiping the side of his mouth, he grins, an unspoken question on his face as she shakes her head.

"No. I'm just glad you're back," Veronica admits, a smile still on her face. Noting the suddenly serious expression on Logan's face, she shifts awkwardly.

"You should have come down after your internship was over. Brief phone calls and texting just don't cut it. Dick maybe blonde, but it's not the same thing, believe me." Logan smirks lightly, covering the seriousness of his words. "Not to mention, that note you left on my bedside table didn't say much. I kind of expected to wake up with you in my arms, not just hugging a 'Veronica-scented' pillow after you jumped my bones."

Veronica shrugs helplessly. She looked Logan in the eye before glancing away awkwardly. "I think Dick needed the 1 on 1 BFF time with you, without your…without me hogging your time and attention."

Threading his fingers through Veronica's, he waits for her to look at him. "Was 'girlfriend' the word you were looking for?" Tugging lightly on her hand, he pulls her into his lap, angling her body, so they still faced each other.

She glares slightly, pulling her hand free to poke him in the chest. "You know we're not dating, Logan. I may not know what _this_ is, but we promised each other we wouldn't just rush into things again, remember? It's too important." Seeing the understanding in his eyes, she gestures between them as she confesses, "I don't want to screw this, _us_, up again, which is why we need to take things slow."

"We're not going to screw this up. Besides, we're epic, remember?"

"I'd just as soon minimize the ruined lives and bloodshed, if it's all the same to you." Pulling out of his arms, she sits down next to him, offering him another French fry in response to the pout on his face.

"So, if we're not dating…what exactly was it that we did before you left for your internship and after you broke up with Piz?" Logan asks.

Veronica pauses for a moment, before blushing faintly. "That was an aberration."

Quirking an eyebrow in response, Logan leans back in his chair. "Do you plan to have those kinds of aberrations often?"

"Is that what you want?" Veronica asks hesitantly.

Logan looks around at the empty chairs nearby, before shaking his head. He shrugs in response to the look of surprise on Veronica's face. "If we're not dating, then it's probably best if we refrain from 'that which leads to the post-coital bliss' portion of our relationship," he states, his hands gesturing briefly. He traces the faint initials made in the surface of the table. "I don't think I can handle a 'friends with benefits' type of arrangement, you know?" Glancing up momentarily, he adds, "When I thought you and Piz…" Logan swallows before continuing, "Anyway, let's just say that jealousy may have played a factor in my response when I confronted him about the whole tape thing."

Veronica waits for Logan to look up again, before admitting. "Considering that I almost cubed Madison's car last year and we weren't even dating when you had sex with her, I'd have to agree that 'friends with benefits' probably wouldn't work for us."

A look of surprise crosses Logan's face. "You almost cubed Madison's car?" He whistles in admiration. "Wow."

Shrugging, Veronica idly drags a French fry through her ketchup. "Let's just say it was a low point for me."

Logan snickers softly, before raising his hands at Veronica's glare. "Sorry, I don't mean to bring up bad memories, but I would have loved to see Madison's face after you cubed her car." Ignoring her eye roll, he grunts slightly as Veronica punches him in the arm. "So how's your Dad doing after the Sheriff's race?" he asks, changing the subject.

"Oh, you know. He's saying that being sheriff would have cramped his style anyway." A brief smirk crosses Veronica's face. "He did seem a lot more cheerful after those photos came out with Sheriff Van Lowe 'serving' Jasmine from The Seventh Veil, in his office, however."

Unable to resist, Logan replies, "I hope he also was 'protecting' her, since the world isn't ready for little Van Lowes." He eyed Veronica speculatively. "I take it you have no idea how someone managed to take compromising photographs from within the Sheriff's office?"

Veronica smiles innocently. "As I told Sheriff Van Lowe, I have no idea who could have taken those pictures. I'm sure there was vision damage caused though." She toys with her salad, her hand tingling in response as Logan begins to trace gentle patterns across her skin. Finding no way to make the question less awkward, she blurts out, "Have you heard from Parker lately?"

Logan glances up from his focus on Veronica's hand. He grimaces slightly. "No. I think I probably top her 'persona non grata' list. I'm guessing she transferred to University of Colorado at Boulder since Mac asked me to send a few movies Parker left at my place to an address there. I take it you haven't heard from her either?"

"No. According to Mac, Parker isn't ready to talk to me yet, but she's not mad at me." Veronica shrugs helplessly. "Maybe I should have said something to her?"

Snorting, Logan rolls his eyes. "Like what? I think my ex-boyfriend is still in love with me. You probably shouldn't date him?" He takes Veronica's hand, rubbing his fingers over her knuckles until she looked at him. "You don't have anything to feel guilty about…Parker and I had fun, but we didn't get serious." Knowing she wouldn't ask, he admits, "Between what Parker went through and me being hung up on you, we never even had sex. It was fun and sweet." He shrugs. "She was one of the few people I knew that actually liked me for me, you know? Anyway, I guess she got in deeper than I thought. I didn't mean to hurt her," he confesses.

"You _do_ somehow manage to worm your way under a girl's skin," Veronica states wryly as she looks into his eyes. She smiles back as a boyish grin settles on his face.

"I guess it's just my charm and good looks," he responds with a teasing grin.

"Among other things." She holds up a hand as he opens his mouth. "No, I'm not going to go into details. Your head still needs to fit inside your Range Rover," she retorts.

Logan glances towards the radio station. "So, have you talked to _Stosh_ since you broke up?" He smirks slightly, trying to mask his dislike.

Veronica rolls her eyes. "I haven't talked to _Piz_, no. According to Wallace, Piz decided it would probably be best if they didn't live together this year, but I know they're living on the same floor. I haven't even seen Wallace, but he did manage to score a single room this year."

"Is Wallace still mad at you for breaking up with Piz?" Logan asks, concern coloring his voice.

"No, although Wallace said he's going to dedicate his first semester to helping Piz find a woman that's hot _and_ emotionally available," Veronica states, using air quotes for emphasis. "Apparently Wallace feels a little guilty since he told Piz that he had warned him after Piz confessed I had broken up with him."

"Probably not what Piz wanted to hear," Logan states wryly, as Veronica intertwines their fingers. "Wallace is right though. He should have known better," he adds, trying not to sound too antagonistic as draws a heart in the ketchup.

"So…" Veronica draws out slowly. "Parker's in Colorado and Piz isn't going to be roommates with Wallace this year. Does that mean things might actually go smoothly for us?"

Logan raises an eyebrow. "I guess that depends on whether or not you plan on running headlong into danger without help."

Veronica shakes her head and raises the fingers of her other hand in scout's honor. "I've learned my lesson. I can't promise stay out of trouble, but I think I can compromise on trying to give full disclosure as long as you promise not to sic any body guards on me."

"I promise that I'll be the only one guarding your body, although I'll draft Wallace and Backup if necessary," Logan responds. Waiting to make sure Veronica was done; he picks up her tray and takes it towards the trash, their fingers still intertwined as Veronica walks next to him. Putting down the tray he moves his arm around her shoulder, before bumping her hip. "So what's next, Sherlock? Any cases or are you just doing the college student thing today?"

"Actually, now that you're here, I was kind of thinking of a marathon?" She tugs Logan towards the food court exit and explains. "What do you think about some good company and a little Coen brothers? _Fargo, O Brother Where Art Thou, Big Lebowski, Barton Fink_? Mac said she'd bring the popcorn and Wallace was going to bring the Twizzlers and the Sour Patch Kids. We were thinking my place, but your TV is bigger than mine. What do you say?" She asks, giving him a kiss, before continuing to tug him towards her car.

Pretending to ponder for a moment, Logan her kisses back before lifting her down the steps as she giggles. "As long as you promise that Mac isn't going to toss popcorn at Dick all night, you've got yourself a deal."

Veronica grins back, "I think we can come to some sort of arrangement."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:****Love Makes the Ride Worthwhile – Chapter 2**  
**Author:** rowanceleste  
**Pairing/Character:** (Logan/Veronica, mentions of Logan/Parker and Veronica/Piz, ensemble)  
**Rating:**PG  
**Summary:** Set at the beginning of sophomore year at Hearst. A new year can mean new beginnings.

**Spoilers/Warnings:** Spoilers up to 3x21 The Bitch is Back. Needless to say, just because Veronica was at Quantico and Logan wasn't, it doesn't mean they were out of touch. Did you really think that look meant anything other than it could _never_be over between them?

**Franklin P. Jones:**_"Love doesn't make the world go 'round; love is what makes the ride worthwhile."_

"Thanks for inviting me over for dinner, Mr. Mars." Logan states as he helps Veronica take the dishes from the table to the sink.

"You're welcome, Logan and you don't have to worry about the dishes," Keith replies as he leans back in his chair, his hand absently patting his full stomach.

Logan glances at Keith over his shoulder. "It's no problem. Besides, I was thinking of getting my own apartment and Veronica said I should probably get used to not having maid service first." He hands Veronica another dish to dry as he hears the legs of Keith's chair hit the floor.

"You're not planning to get your own apartment any time soon, are you?" Keith asks, trying to hide the concern in his voice. He waits for Logan to turn around, before adding lamely, "Having your own place is a huge responsibility for a young person."

Veronica places the last dish in the drying rack before turning around to give her father a half-knowing, half-exasperated glare. "Logan is probably going to keep his suite at the Grande until next year, since Dick can't live at his fraternity house until junior year."

Keith nods quickly, his relief barely disguised as he glances at the two of them. "That's good. It's best to hold off on that kind of thing until you're older." Noting the wary expression on Logan's face, Keith jovially claps his hands together, trying to dispel the sudden tension in the room. "So, you kids ready for dessert?"

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Groaning slightly, Veronica pushes away from the table, her dessert spoon dropping limply from her hand. "I don't think I could eat another bite."

A healthy mixture of awe and respect settles on Logan's face as he drops his spoon into his half-finished bowl. "If you did, I think your Dad would seriously need to get you checked for tape worm." He grunts as Veronica punches him in the arm, ignoring the snicker from Keith's side of the table. He glances from Keith's half-finished bowl to Veronica's empty one. "Sorry, Sugar Puss. I'm just not quite sure how else you can out eat two full grown men."

"I only see two pansies, not these men of which you speak." Veronica retorts as she collects everyone's bowls from the table. She quirks a challenging eyebrow at her father's protest, staring at his half-full bowl until he hangs his head in defeat.

Logan snickers in response. "We'll see whose a pansy the next time someone has a flat and needs their tire changed."

Veronica throws a dish towel at Logan before smirking. "Gee…considering how many flat tires I changed in high school, I don't think that's much cause for concern." She grabs his hand and tugs him towards her room, an answering smile on her face at his shame-faced grin. "Logan and I are going to study," she calls over her shoulder.

Barely settling on the bed, Veronica glances up in surprise at the quick knock, followed by her door opening almost immediately afterwards. "What are you doing?" she asks in confusion.

Keith finishes dragging in the kitchen chair before looking at Logan seated next to Veronica on the bed. He heartily pats Veronica's computer chair before gesturing towards Logan. "You only have one chair in here and I thought Logan would be more comfortable if a brought in another chair." He smiles brightly as Logan shifts on the bed, preparing to get up. Barely swallowing a huff of annoyance, he stares at the restraining hand Veronica places on Logan's arm.

"Thanks, Dad, but Logan's fine right here." She waits for Logan to settle back against the wall as she scowls at her father. Veronica quirks an eyebrow as Keith drops down into her computer chair. "Was there something else you needed?"

"Can't a father catch up with his darling progeny and her boyfriend?" Keith asks, striving for a hurt tone. He turns the chair towards Logan, ignoring Veronica's low growl. "So Veronica tells me that you were surfing down in Mexico this summer? How was it?" he asks.

Logan tries to unobtrusively shift away from Veronica. "It was great. The waves were almost perfect," he adds before trailing off uncomfortably. He grimaces slightly as he feels Veronica move closer to him, noticing Keith's hawk-like stare.

"Dad? Can I see you in the living room for a minute?" Not waiting for a response, Veronica glares at her father before walking out of her bedroom. "You can bring the kitchen chair!" Veronica calls out as she paces the floor. She waits for him to replace the chair at the kitchen table, before whispering furiously. "What _is_ your issue?"

"What?" Keith asks, doing his best to feign confusion.

"Don't 'what' me, Mister!" Veronica retorts furiously as she pokes her father in the chest. "What is with the Gestapo act? You didn't have a problem when Piz and I studied in my room together! What's the difference now?"

Silence reigns as Veronica waits for a response. Keith glances down as Backup pants happily at his feet, his tongue lolling. "Piz is a poodle. Logan is a pit bull," Keith finally answers.

Staring at her father, Veronica opens and closes her mouth before finally shrugging helplessly. "Okay, you lost me." Veronica pauses as she rubs Backup's ear absently. "Let's just say for argument's sake that Logan is a pit bull and Piz is a poodle. So what? You love pit bulls and you've said poodles are boring!" She looks at her father, daring him to argue against his previously stated beliefs. "Well?" she prompts, her arms crossed and brow raised in challenge.

Shrugging, Keith pats Backup on the head. "The problem is that my daughter also loves pit bulls and considers poodles to be cute, but boring."

Comprehension dawns on Veronica's face, followed by a deep blush. She glances from her bedroom door to her father's knowing gaze. "Give me a few minutes." She waits for her Dad to nod in acknowledgement before heading back towards her bedroom. Closing the door behind her, she smiles at the wary look on Logan's face, before crawling onto the bed. "Change of plans."

"Does this mean I'm getting kicked out?" Logan tries to ask lightly, his tone a mixture between hurt and resigned. He glances cautiously at the closed door as Veronica straddles his body, her hands framing his head against the wall.

Veronica shakes her head as she leans in to kiss him. "Apparently my father is concerned about you 'defiling his precious daughter' if he's not in the same room with us at all times."

A small smile adorns Logan's face as he kisses her back. "Did you tell him that I haven't defiled his daughter in _months_?" He kisses her again as he reassures himself the door is closed. Resting her forehead against Veronica's, he wraps his arms around her. "I get the feeling this isn't quite the change of plans you were talking about?" He grunts as he's elbowed in the stomach due to Veronica's haste when a knock sounds at the door. He crosses his arms over his lap protectively as Veronica settles on the bed beside him.

"Come in!" Veronica calls out, trying not to sound breathless.

Keith glances at them both suspiciously, before holding up a movie. "I thought Logan would like to watch _Slapshot_ with us?"

Veronica groans in response before shoving her pillow into Logan's hands and grabbing her blanket. "Sure Dad. I'm sure Logan always had aspiring ice hockey dreams as a child." She waits for Logan before following her Dad out of the room and switching off the light. As her Dad settles in the recliner, she lets Logan sit down on the couch before arranging the blanket over him and dropping her pillow into his lap. About to get under the blanket, she turns to her father as he clears his throat loudly. "What?"

Shrugging, Keith looks at her innocently. "Nothing. Its just you know how the furnace acts up sometimes. I'd hate for you to get too warm and have to try and get out from under the blanket during the middle of the movie."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Veronica asks, her tone slightly huffy as she stares at her father.

Keith shrugs again. "Logan, did I ever show you the shotgun that my father gave me?"

Logan shakes his head as he pushes Veronica down on top of the blanket. "No sir, but that's good advice about the furnace thing." He tucks the blanket around his legs and up to his chest, pushing Veronica's head back down on the pillow as she tries to sit up in protest. "Sounds like this will be a good movie."

Keith nods appreciatively as he gets up to dim the lights. "Trust me, you'll love it!"

Smiling slightly, Logan threads his fingers through Veronica's hair. "I'm sure I will."


End file.
